¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?
by E. Waters
Summary: Elsanna. Icest. Elsa x Anna. One-Shot. Porque todo comienza con esa frase... Mi regalo especial de San Valentín.


**Mi regalo especial de San Valentín... ¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

Disclaimer: Frozen NO me pertenece, sino a Disney y sus asociados.

* * *

**¿Y si hacemos un muñeco…?**

_Por E. Waters_

Ciertamente, las obligaciones de Elsa, como reina de Arendelle, eran cada vez más y más estresante y aumentaban cada día más. Sin embargo, la joven las cumplía con agrado, casi como si hubiese nacido para ello, cosa que como primogénita de los fallecidos reyes de Arendelle así lo era.

-¡Eeeelsa!-

La chica de ojos azul hielo, desprendió su mirada de los papeles que estaban encima, muy atiborrados debidos a su cantidad, de su escritorio, para sólo después posarlos sobre el pecoso rostro de su hermana menor.

-¿Sí, Anna?-

-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco…?-

Elsa alzó curiosa una ceja.

-Anna, ¿no ves que ahora estoy ocupada?-

-Peeero…-

-Pero nada. ¿Por qué no vas con Kristoff, o con Olaf… o con ambos?-

-Porque quiero estar contigo.-Una adorable, al menos para Elsa, sonrisa apareció en la princesa.

-Escucha…-La mujer mayor suspiró.-Sé que te prometí que estaríamos más tiempo juntas, pero debes de entender que tengo muchas obligaciones como reina.-

-¡Eres mi **hermana**, tu obligación más importante es atenderme!-

Y la muchacha de cabello platinado, no pudo evitar asombrarse ante la aptitud de Anna.

-De acuerdo, si quieres más tarde, en el día de mañana, hablamos… Hoy tampoco cenaré contigo, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.-

Anna puso una cara de resignación y salió de la oficina, de su hermana mayor.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, tenía que ser taaaan difícil pasar el tiempo con Elsa?

En ello la chica pecosa estaba pensando, mientras tenía los ojos muy abiertos mirando el techo de su habitación. Frunció el ceño con ligereza. ¡Ella tenía tendría su hermana, sí o sí, la tendría junto a ella!

Siendo así, la chica salió de su casa y se encaminó hacia la recámara de su hermana mayor.

-¡Ahora que duerme, no estará haciendo papeleo!- Pensó triunfalmente la muchacha.

Al llegar a la habitación de Elsa, no se tomó ni siquiera la molestia, de tocar antes de entrar, y abrió las puertas, esas que ahora jamás nuevamente estarían cerradas.

Se escabulló entonces en la cama de la muchacha, la cual era fría, muy fría, pero para Anna muy agradable, puesto que estar junto a Elsa, era sinónimo de agrado.

-¿Elsa?-Susurró la chica, muy próxima a la esbelta, y por qué no decir, la perfecta silueta de la muchacha.

-¿Uhm?-Lentamente, la Reina abrió los ojos.-¿Anna?-

-La misma.-Y una sonrisa se esbozó en la cara de la aludida.

-Ay… No, Anna, es muy temprano-o tarde- para hacer un muñeco de nieve.-

-Yo no vine para eso.-Y Elsa pudo jurar, ver picardía en los ojos de su hermana menor.

-¿Entonces, a qué vienes?-

-A pasar el tiempo contigo, por supuesto.-Siendo así, Anna hizo un ademán, para acurrucarse junto a su hermana, la cual por mera costumbre, la rechazó.

-¿He hecho algo malo?-Preguntó la joven, sintiéndose rechazada en el acto.

-No, nada.-

Para Elsa aún era un tema el contacto físico, debido a que pasó prácticamente toda su vida viviendo recluida en su habitación, sola, muy sola, sin tocar a nadie que no fuese el mismo hielo que ella formaba.

De esta forma, y casi de manera temeraria, posó sus brazos sobre la figura de su hermana menor, y la acorrucó junto a ella.

Como era de esperarse, Anna se sorprendió, pero estaba tan cómoda en los brazos, que se apoyó en el pecho de la muchacha, sintiendo la respiración y el latir del corazón de la Reina de Arendelle, la misma que por esa noche, sería **su** hermana, sólo de **ella**, y de **nadie** más.

-Elsa, te amo.-Dijo de pronto la más pequeña de ambas chicas, a punto de quedarse dormida.

Y lo que dijo Anna, no se trataba de un mero amor fraternal. Pensando y analizando muchísimo la situación, ella llegó a la conclusión, que ella estaba enamorada de su propia hermana… ¿Acaso no era por aquel amor verdadero, que Arendelle volvió a la normalidad?

-Yo también te quiero mucho, hermanita.-

-No… Me refiero a que yo _realmente_ te quiero.-Siguió hablando la princesa, aún entre sueños.

La otra muchacha abrió mucho los ojos, a la vez que su corazón dio un brinco de pura felicidad.

-Anna, yo…-

-Un beso.-

-¿Ah?-

-Sólo quiero un beso tuyo, Elsa.-Pidió la chica, aún adormilada.

La joven, si bien en un principio sintió algo de rechazo (¡Por Dios, era su hermana!), pronto, muy pronto dejó dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos y al instinto. Siendo así, delicadamente sacó un cobrizo mechón de pelo del rostro de Anna, y de forma lenta y suave, Elsa se inclinó hacia su hermana menor, la cual estaba entre despierta y dormida, y posó de manera casta un beso en los cálidos labios de la princesa.

Al sentir esos labios, la muchacha de ojos azul hielo, tuvo una especie de descarga de energía por todo su cuerpo, a la vez que algo se removía en su vientre.

Asustada de dejar fluir sus emociones, la chica de cabellos rubios platinados, desprendió sus labios de Anna la cual emitió un gemido de desaprobación.

-Es todo por hoy.-Susurró la joven a la otra chica.

Al día siguiente, la más joven de ambas, despertó y no pudo evitar recordar el beso de la noche anterior, y entonces posó su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-¿Habrá sido un sueño?-Se preguntó ella, a sí misma.

Pero fue cuando sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban de una manera delicada.

Los ojos de Anna se abrieron mucho. ¿Entonces, no había sido un sueño?

La chica, entonces, cogió a su hermana mayor por los hombros y comenzó a zarandearla.

-¡Elsa, Elsa!-

La aludida abrió despacio sus ojos, recordando todo acerca de la noche anterior.

-Anna, en serio, es muy temprano para hacer un muñeco de nieve.-

-No, no es eso… Sólo quiero mi beso de buenos días.

En un principio, Elsa se mostró entre sorprendida y alegre… O sea, ¿la adormilada Anna, recordaba todo sobre la noche anterior?

El pálido rostro de la muchacha, adquirió un tono algo rosáceo.

-Vamos, Elsa, ¿cuál es el…?-

Pero antes de que la muchacha de de ojos azules verdosos, pudiese terminar lo que quería decir, su hermana le plantó un beso en los labios de esta misma. La menor de las dos muchachas, profundizó entonces el beso, y sujetó a la otra joven por la cabeza, tratando de atraerla más hacia sí.

Los ojos cerrados de la Reina de Arandelle, se abrieron. ¡Por favor! ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse tan bien?

Siendo así, dejó que su hermana menor tomase la iniciativa, y el beso cada vez se hacía más y más cálido.

Por falta de aire, más que por otra cosa, ambas jóvenes se separaron.

-Elsa…-

-¿Si, Anna?-

-¿Hagamos un muñeco de nieve?-

-Está bien.-

Y al terminar la frase, esta vez fue Anna quien le plantó un beso en los labios de su hermana.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Y recuerden, un review es una pizca más de inspiración más para mí ^^.**


End file.
